Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Biggest Show
' ' Barney Live in Concert: Barney's Biggest Show is a Custom made Barney show for Season 15 whiched performed at Nassau Coliseum Plot Barney & his friendsl put on a show with their friends , with help of their Sesame Street friends Cast (in order of apperances) Act I: * Barney * Mark Cassidy * Brian Mateo * Chelsea Lansberg * Kristen Lansberg * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Big Bird * Cookie Monster * Abby Cadabby * Elmo * Bert * Ernie * Count Von Count * Kermit the Frog Act II: * Mr Noodle (Cameo) Song List Act I: #Barney is a Dinosaur (Hip Hop/Original) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #Be Our Guest (Disney Mania version) #Put a Smile On (What's in a Name? Version) #Hello, Hello, Hello (Sesame Street version) #Saturday in the Park (Chicago) #Mister Knickerbocker (Hip Hop) #The Clapping Song (Country) #If All The Raindrops (World Music) #C is for Cookie (Big Bird & Company version) #I Love Words (Elmo's Green Thumb) #Grease Lightnin' #Prowlin' Act II: #Elmo's World #Make Them Laugh #Sing a Little Song (Country) #Laugh with Me #Elmo's World (Closing) #ABC-DEF-GHI #One Step at a Time (Psalty Kids Praise 5) #Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) #Count on Me (Sesame Street Live Let's Be Friends) #Just Imagine (Barney's Colorful World version) #A Friend Like You (Barney's Let Imagine Live version) #Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) (Dominic Kirwan Version) #I Love You (Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! version dubbed by Dean Wendt) Notes * Barney has his Season 13 Costume & Played By Miguel E. Franklin * BJ has his Season 12 head & played By Alison Shalane Warchol * Riff is played By Megan Godin * Baby Bop has her Season 13 costume & played By Lauren Mayeux * Barney, BJ, Riff & Baby Bop's Costumes (from the TV show) were used in this Vee Corporation Show * All the Sesame Street costumed characters (Besides Big Bird's Costume) were also from Busch Gardens Williamsburg * At the end of the show (For people with Dino Seats),Barney & his friends can talk to the people with voice boxes in the costumes * The Stage from Barney in concert is used. Also, there are lights on the stage & there's a jumbo screen on the top of the stage * This marks the 1st time Barney & Friends, SESAME STREET & Kermit are mixed in with this show * This marks the 1st time Abby Cadabby & Kermit were together * This is the 1st Barney based Vee Corporation show to have a Barney Doll in the beginning of the show * This is the 1st Barney Show (Since Barney in Concert) & The 1st Vee Corporation show not to tour across America. Instead, Barney & his friends perform for 1 week at Nassau Coliseum in New York * Instead of Steve Whitmire to do Ernie's voice (because he's doing Kermit the Frog's voice),Billy Barkhurst will be providing Ernie's voice. *Barney reveals that he is a Christian after "One Step at a Time" *This is the 1st Time that a Vee Corporation Show hasn't tour. It was performing at Nassau Coliseum for 1 week *This is the 1st Stage Show that Matt Vogel will voice Big Bird Category:Barney Home Video Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Custom Stuff Category:1992 Concerts